Wedding Night
by ubiquitous girl
Summary: Small drabble about Kally and Kaddar wedding night jitters.


**Wedding Night**

_Disclaimer - Tortall and it's characters are the property of Tamora Pierce._

* * *

Emperor Kaddar Gazanoi Illniat of Carthak walked to his bedchambers with slight hesitation. It was his wedding night. Had he not become so close to his new wife, he may never have noticed her growing apprehension as their wedding approached, and how the conclusion of the wedding ceremony only served to increase it. Nor would he have discerned the slight flinch apparent in her eyes that appeared whenever the courtiers made a crude remark about how he would be entertained well into the night. Thankfully, the reception had officially ended a little after dusk, the wedding having been a daytime affair, and Kalasin had been given a short respite after dinner as she moved to her new rooms. Kaddar had taken that time to worry. Over the few short weeks since the then Princess Kalasin and her entourage arrived, Kaddar and Kally, had grown close, to the point where he realised that he might have fallen in love with his bride. He also realised the importance of their wedding night as a step forward in their relationship and he didn't want to accidentally alienate Kalasin, not when she was so uncertain of herself.

Empress Kalasin watched cautiously as Kaddar walked into the royal bedchamber. His face was blank, as if he was trying to hide some emotion from his newly wedded wife. Upon seeing her sitting at the dresser brushing her hair, he smiled a small smile, which showed the empress that he was as nervous as she was. Returning the smile, she rose and curtseyed. "Your Majesty," she said simply.

"Kalasin," he gestured at the surrounding suite, "I hope that this is to your liking," he countered formally.

"It is," she replied, growing more anxious.

Kaddar moved closer to her. "You are quite nervous."

"So are you, Your Majesty."

"That may be true. And please, I beg that you call me Kaddar, at least in private." He smiled softly. "Let me help ease your nerves. Turn around now."

Kalasin complied and Kaddar began massaging her shoulders. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he whispered in her ear.

Understanding his meaning, she replied, "I thought we had to a royal duty to, well, consummate our marriage."

"Who will know if we don't?" he countered playfully, although his proximity to Kalasin had made him reluctant to let her alone. His new wife sighed and relaxed into his hold. Moving closer, he laid a light kiss on the ivory skin at the nape of her neck, the light scent of jasmine in her hair clouding his senses. Kalasin stiffened and he pulled away. "I did not mean to startle you," he responded stiffly.

"I do not mind," Kalasin said softly. "It was just that I did not expect it after what you said, Kaddar." Her words were bland, but Kaddar saw the hint of fire in her eyes.

"I meant only that I would not force you; not that I wouldn't become entranced by your beauty and try to seduce you," he said seriously, losing the last traces of his nervousness. Kaddar kissed her gently, letting her become more accustomed to the feel of his body holding hers.

Kalasin moved closer to him. "You think I am beautiful?" she asked coyly as she began loosening the ties to Kaddar's tunic.

He smiled while undoing the ties to Kalasin's dress. "There is nothing more beautiful in all of Carthak than its new empress," Kaddar said sincerely, then paused. "Do you know that you are quite forthright at times?" he asked teasingly, kissing her.

"Don't you know a man should never question his wife's actions?"

"There is no such rule. Only that a woman should always obey her husband's wish."

"And what would your wish be?"

"To show my new wife just how I think she is."

"How do you propose to do that?" she asked playfully.

"Like this," he kissed her softly.

"Oh," was all Kalasin managed to say as Kaddar released her. "I think you need to show me again, " she said as coherent thought returned to her mind, but blushing as she realised she was clad only in her breastband and loincloth.

"Very well. But this time I'll have to show you more thoroughly," he said suggestively, and kissed his wife again. Neither of them spoke for a long time afterwards.

Kaddar awoke the next morning as the slightest hint of sunlight touched the room. Opening his eyes, he saw his wife was nestled against him. Her dark tresses were spread across the white silk of her pillow and her soft, full lips were lightly pressed against his neck. Taking care not to rouse Kalasin, he climbed out of bed and dressed, before leaving to find them something to eat in the kitchens, hoping that Kalasin wouldn't be averse to breakfast in bed.

* * *

**A/N - Thank to Lady Silvamord and Tuathail for betaing. Please review:D**


End file.
